Lucky Herculean Kuroshiwa Devine Rosemary
by IchirukivsIchihime
Summary: So this is my first OC of One Piece. Please be gentle with her. I know this kind of doesn't make sense but this is my imagination. If you squint this kind of has Search For Tsunade Arc in it. No mean comments please. DO NOT STEAL. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda Rosemary and Kuroshiwa belongs to me.


"Lucky Herculean Kuroshiwa Devine Rosemary"

Name: Kuroshiwa Devine Rosemary

Origin: Kuroshiwa

Birthplace: Kuroshiwa Hospital

Epithet: "Lucky Herculean" (Also called "Lucky Chimera", "Star Herculean", "Lucky Herculean Chimera" or "Precious Lion")

Nickname: Brat, Annoying, Powerful Moron, Short Ugly Cherry Blossoms (called by Nami) Flower Girl, Princess, Chimera Girl, Medical Pirate of the Black Death Flame

Age: 11 (13 after post time skip, but really over 100 years old)

Birthday: March 27th

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Sex: Female

Height: 3'1 (3'4 in post time skip)

Weight: 29 lbs (33 Ibs in post time skip)

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Green

Monster: Chimera

Elemental: All (Or Omni-Elemental)

Tattoo: Yes

Tattoo Location: On right side of neck

Color of Tattoo: Yellow

Favorite Food: Sweets, Candy

Least Favorite: Finds it impossible to dislike food

Favorite Drink: Tea

Favorite Season: Summer

Bounty: 40,000,000 (Wanted for defeating 500 pirates and 500 marines) 58,000,000 (Wanted for defeating Golem) and currently 95,000,000 (Wanted for defeating Hanabi the thief/spy in Enies Lobby)

Devil Fruit: Heal-Heal fruit/Chiyu-Chiyu No Mi

Meaning/Purpose: To heal, and to heal the user and other people

Type: Paramecia

Crew: Straw Hat Pirates

Personality: Cheerful, energetic, happy, adventurous, mellow, gentle, easy to anger, melancholy, (at first until she joined the Straw Hats) lonely (at first until she joined Straw Hats), desperate (at first until she joins the Straw Hats), devastated(at first until she joins up with the Straw Hats), ambitious, loyal, brave, proud, lovely, caring, a show-off, daring, smart, clever, sneaky, devilish, idiotic (sometimes), oblivious (sometimes) cold-hearted (after the "big" fight with Nami until, Luffy saves her from an attack from Golem) understanding, weird

Likes: Luffy, Straw Hats, adventure, training with Zoro, getting on Nami's nerves, making medicine with Chopper, candy, cute boys, singing, having slumber parties, Lady Antebellum, origami, art, Lucky, being the star of something, teaming up with Nami and Robin (making Team Star Flowerine), discovering and solving mysteries, revealing her skin (sometimes) fireworks, stars, angels

Dislikes: Flexide, people from Kuroshiwa trying to take her away to Kuroshiwa, Nami (at first), Zoro (at first), Usopp (at first) Sanji (at first), Chopper (at first), humans (at first), being reminded of Lady Antebellum, perverts, no candy, not being able to fight, nuisances, anyone who attacks her friends, her past, people making fun of her Chimera Spirit, being rejected by cute boys, people making fun of her powers, being called "weak", being called a "little girl/kid", her chimera spirit out of control, growing up

Family: Lady Antebellum (Mother, deceased), Flexide (Father), Annemarie (younger sister, twin sister of Mollyana), Mollyana (younger sister, twin sister of Annemarie), Ventuswill/Selzauide/Seriza (Aunt), Terrable (Uncle), Aquaticus (Uncle) Siren (Aunt), Golem (Uncle, deceased), Crimson (Uncle) Amaranthine (Aunt), Otoko/Raccoon (Uncle) Death Wall/ Shikabe (Uncle), Greater Demon/Akuma (Uncle), Skelefang (Uncle)

Fears: Hemophobia (Blood, at first), and Gerascophobia (growing up and aging)

Weapons and Powers: Her sword: Space and Time Barrier, her transforming Talisman, Talisman 2 (post time skip), her monster charm bracelet, charm bracelet 2 (post time skip) and her fists, and feet and Lcuky (her pet machine and personal machine)

She has immense strength yet, her power level is over 9,000, and she would face anybody who challenged her. Her strength is similar to Whitebeard's Gura-Gura No Mi/ Tremor-Tremor Fruit

She has immense speed, even a bit faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, and Luffy.

Rosemary is really smart, smarter than Nami and Robin, and all of the other humans combined, in fact, she has an IQ of 500.

She's the only one who can even more food than Luffy, whenever she eats something, she becomes addicted, and accustomed to the food just like Luffy, but she just keeps on eating the food.

Rosemary is WAY scarier than Nami especially with her temper tantrum and also, she uses her powers and strength to use her temper tantrums.

Monster Charm Bracelet Attacks:

She uses "Terrable Radar" to see through things.

She uses "Fiersome/Flexide Light" to see things and use them for fire purposes

She uses "Grimoire Wings" to be able to fly even though she can fly

She uses "Bane Dragon Electron" to use negative energy and paralysis to num her victims

She uses "Terror Tree Branch" in order to catch her victims or grab something or someone.

She uses "Terrable Earthquake" to trigger earthquakes

She uses "Ventuswill Whirlwind" to make whirlwinds and tornadoes

She uses "Aquaticus Tsunami" to make and trigger tsunamis]

She uses "Flexide Mini-Fireball" to make a small fireball

She uses "Fiersome Fireball" to make a very big and huge fireball

She uses "Aquaticus Laser" to make a water laser

She uses "Bane Dragon Stomp" to stomp on her enemies

She uses "Siren's Song" to play the Siren's song and use an effect on her victims (Like cause paralysis or poison her victims or knock out her victims etc.)

She uses "Aquaticus Stomp" to make bubbles and rocks and branches fall on her victims, while she is stomping.

She uses "Golem Rocket" to have her golem arms come apart and attack the target

She uses "Siren Summoning" to summon hitodama or other monsters to help her out.

She uses "Aquaticus Quadruple Arrows" to send 4 Aquaticus arrows indivsually one by one hitting the target

She uses "Aqauticus Double Water Laser" to have the arrows follow her in the meantime the arrows shoot out water lasers.

She uses "Fiersome Stomp" to jump while making a kick and then when she lands, there are power shock waves coming from her kick.

She uses "Aquaticus Quadruple Water Laser" to have the water laser appear out of nowhere and then fire the water/aqua laser at the target.

She uses "Golem Charge" to charge part golem to her target

She uses "Golem Punch" to punch her victims

She uses "Terrable Thunder" to try and paralyze her victims

She uses "Terrable Rock Slide" to make rock slides on her victims

She uses "Terrable Huge Rock" to make the rocks bigger and travel farther distances

She uses "Terror Tree Strangle" to strangle her victims

She uses "Terror Tree Apple Rainfall" to make it rain apples in order to attack her victims or to make her victims dizzy

She uses "Aquaticus Seal" to make a water whirlwind and to take/seal away someone's magic

She can use "Raccoon Stomp" to stomp on her enemies while in large raccoon form. (Post time skip)

She can use "Raccoon Punch" to punch her enemies while in large raccoon form (Post time skip)

She can use "Skelefang Bones" to trigger bones to attack her enemies (post time skip)

She can use "Crimson/Amaranthine Heal" to heal herself from an attack. (Also, one of her healing moves, post time skip)

She can use "Amaranthine Howl" to make a howling noise with her wind powers (Post time skip

She can use "Crimson Smash" to make a smash with her enemies (Post time skip)

She can use "Death Wall Laugh" to make her victims unconscious from her laughter (Post time skip)

She can use "Dearth Wall Chainsaw" to make ice attack at her victims from the wall of ice (Post time skip)

She can use "Death Wall Sword" to turn herself into a sword and attack her victims (Post time skip)

She can use "Death Wall Hammer" to turn herself into a hammer and make a smash against her victims (Post time skip)

She can use "Death Wall Underground Tunnel Digger" to turn herself into a tunnel digger to charge herself at full speed and then attack her enemies (Post time skip)

Forms:

Chimera Rosemary: Rosemary attacks as a Chimera. She looks like a sky blue lion with a black mane and some white fur. She can make some parts of her body like a Chimera which is similar to a Zoan fruit. (In fact, people's monster spirits on Kuroshiwa, are similar to the Zoan fruit.)

Soul Silver Rosemary: Rosemary has silver hair and red eyes. Also, in this state she is a vampire but is a special one that can be able to fight in the sunlight. (It sounds weird but yeah) Also, she has even greater strength and speed than the normal Rosemary

Grown up Rosemary: Grown up Rosemary looks a little different with different breasts size and more beauty than the kid Rosemary. Adult Rosemary still has the pink hair and the green eyes. Also grown up Rosemary is the one in charge of the Space and Time Barrier. She has more control over the sword the kid Rosemary.

Fiersome Rosemary: Rosemary is part Fiersome who is a fire dragon. Rosemary has fiery orange and red hair, And some greenish eyes. And, she is able to make fire.

Terrable Rosemary: Rosemary is part Terrable who is an earth dragon. Terrable Rosemary has purple hair and some yellow background eyes and black pupils. And Rosemary can be able to make earth attacks when she is in that state.

Aquaticus Rosemary: Rosemary is part Aquaticus who is a water dragon. Aquaticus Rosemary had blue hair and red eyes. She can make some water techniques while she is in that state.

Grimoire Rosemary: Rosemary is part Grimoire who is a wind dragon. Also, Rosemary has dark green hair and a yellow background eye color and black pupils. Rosemary can make some wind attacks while she is in this state.

Siren Rosemary: Rosemary is part Siren who is a mermaid. Rosemary has dark blue hair and yellow background eyes and blacks pupils. Rosemary can make some Siren songs to make the victim unconscious or paralyze or poisoned. Rosemary can also summon some monsters to help her out while she is in this state.

Golem Rosemary: Rosemary is part Golem who is well, a golem. Rosemary has apricot hair and blue eyes. Rosemary can break apart some of her body parts and fire them at her enemies while she is in this state.

Terror Rosemary: Rosemary is part terror tree which is a moving tree. In this form, Rosemary has brown hair with some branches and leaves and has yellow eyes. Rosemary can be able to grab or stretch her arms as branches as well as create plants or (fruit or vegetables etc.) in this state

Bane Rosemary: Rosemary is part bane dragon which is an electric lizard. In this form, Rosemary has golden hair with purple highlights and yellow and greenish eyes. Rosemary can be able to make electrons and negative and positive and neutral energy in this form.

Greater Rosemary: Rosemary is part Greater Demon which is a gorilla. In this form, Rosemary has red and black and white hair with some black eyes. Rosemary can be able to turn into a gorilla at will and make power shock waves and earth triggers.

Crimson/Amaranthine Rosemary: Rosemary is part Crimson or Amaranthine which is a lion. In the crimson state, Rosemary has crimson hair and yellow eyes. In the amaranthine state, she has purple or amaranthine hair and yellow eyes. Rosemary has the ability to attack like a normal lion. But she can heal like her devil fruit power in this state. But the Amaranthine Rosemary can also be able to unleash wind attacks while Crimson doesn't have any elemental attacks but he can still attack like a normal lion and also, fire doesn't faze Crimson Rosemary or the real Crimson.

Skelefang Rosemary: Rosemary is part skelefang in this state which is a dragon skeleton. Rosemary just has gray hair and no eyes in this state but there is a blue jewel in her chest. Rosemary can be able to summon some bones and trigger them to attack while in this state.

Death Rosemary: Rosemary is part death wall which is basically a wall that causes death. Rosemary has ice blue hair and ice blue eyes. Also, Rosemary can be able to trigger ice (like Aokiji's ice-ice fruit/chilly-chilly fruit ability) and turn into different kinds of weapons like a sword or a hammer or an underground digger (like her Space and time Barrier) while in this state.

Raccoon Rosemary: Rosemary is part raccoon that's a really special raccoon that can be able to turn into a large and huge size. Rosemary has light brown hair and black hair in this state. Rosemary is able to jump and make attacks while in this state.

Space and Time Barrier Attacks:

Sakurako Blast: To make blast of Sakura blossoms

My Precious Treasure: To make a huge explosion

Butterfly Gaze: Having a swarm of butterflies attacking its victims

Door Gate: To open a door that goes to another place or that seals someone away

Ultimate Space time Barrier: To perform the ultimate attack of the Space Time Barrier: A mass explosion

Yami Darkness: Traps someone in a portal of darkness

Hikaru Light: Burns someone by light

Terrable Travel: Allows user to travel into the earth

Mizu Time: Rearranges time

Kaze Space: Rearranges space

Jade Barrier: To deflect an attack

Tsuchi Sphere: To have a sphere attack on her enemies

Hammer Time: Rosemary turns her sword into a hammer and spins either vertically or horizontally or diagonally or all directions

Attacks and Moves:

Kick Of Hell- To jump into the air and make a kick formation, when landing, Rosemary makes a huge destruction of her landing destination

Punch Of Pain: She punches the ground or something or someone whichever and then it makes a very big destruction

Quick Attack: Rosemary is able to run around her opponents and starts kicking them and punching them very quickly

Rosemary Combo: Rosemary performs a various amount of attacks making a combo

Death Beam: Rosemary uses some kind of beam that kills a person. This was first and only used against Golem. The Death Beam was the cause of Golem's death.

Death Of the Devil: Rosemary makes a devil illusion and then she makes an "X" attack on her enemies

Million Roses: Rosemary throws a bunch of roses into the air. When the victim looks up, they're surrounded by a bunch of roses but then Rosemary comes out of a tree and turns her sword into a knife and stabs the victim causing them to fall.

Reach The Star: She pulls someone, throws them into the air and yanks them and stars performing her quick attack and smacks them into the ground

Disco Time: Rosemary starts dancing to disco music and has the victim look at her like she's crazy but Rosemary's hand comes from the ground and starts to pull the victim underground and starts beating them up.

Steel Claw: Rosemary uses her strength to break through steel, metal, iron, or wood with a mysterious aura around her

Warerumono Formation (Requires Earth Dragon Scale): Rosemary uses the earth dragon scale and summons Terrable to build an earth formation to corner or keep away from her enemies

Boost-A-Boost Control: This requires someone else to support Rosemary. Someone controls Rosemary, and then throws various knives then pulls Rosemary back and then she jumps into the sky and makes a punch formation. Then when lands she punches the target making a huge destruction.

Heal-Heal Fruit Abilities:

(Rosemary's healing normally looks silver)

Star Yin Seal Reserve: To make a mark on her forehead and have the tattoo on her neck transfer all the way to her forehead and then the mark starts beginning the healing process

Chimera Rage Regeneration: To be able to heal all of Rosemary's wounds and stops the bleeding, also making Rosemary invincible

Strength Of Infinity: A derived technique of Chimera Rage Regeneration. It makes Rosemary even more invincible and has all of the strength in the world combine, even Hercules's and the giant's strength! Also there's a crossing mark throughout Rosemary's body.

Paralyzed Derangement Rupture: Rosemary attacks a victim, sends electricity through their body, and making their body work in a different way

Rejuvenation Candy: Heals minor cuts and scrapes

Shadow Sphere: Heals a dead person and brings that person back to life (I know what you're thinking, why can't she just use Shadow Sphere on her mother? Rosemary thinks that Lady Antebellum is happy in Heaven.)

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Heals 5 times faster than Rosemary normally does.

Trinity Cross: Heals a person's heart in the form of a cross

Petro Song: Gives a blue energy from part of her life force to heal someone's external wounds

Lunar Song: Gives of a green energy life force to heal someone's internal wounds

Solar Song: Gives of a gold fluid energy life force to bring heal someone's broken bones

Lost Star: Heals someone's lost body part (for ex. Shanks's arm)

Fallen Orange: Heals a dead vegetable/plant

Descended Sunflower: Heals a dead animal

(Post time skip techniques)

Tiger Shake: Rosemary sends a fire through someone's body controlling their nervous system and what they're doing

Dolphin Daze: Rosemary sends an aquatic energy to someone's body to control the enemy's body and controls their digestive system

Ladybug Wiggle: Rosemary sends an earth flow to control the enemy's reproductive system

Hawk Wobble: Rosemary sends a wind flow to control the enemy's muscular system

Strong Kick: Rosemary heals someone through her foot

Breath Velvet Moon: Rosemary uses her breath to heal someone

Simple and Clean: She makes a clone of herself and then she is able to make heal someone 10 faster than she normally does

Mystery Energy: Rosemary heals other people with a mystery fluid that is 20 times faster.

Boost-A-Boost Scalpel: Rosemary makes a healing blade that can be used for surgeries

Boost-A-Boost Transfer: Rosemary gives off some of her life force transmitting her energy

Team Attacks:

Sonic Boom Tempo: Rosemary and Nami both ran up a building sideways and then, Nami unleashes Tornado Tempo, while Rosemary flies through the tempo performing various tricks.

Rubber Ladder: Rosemary throws Luffy into the air like he is a ladder and starts destroying things.

Kick Of the Cook: Rosemary and Sanji goes into the air both making a kick formation. Then, Sanji kicks Rosemary down to the target, while Rosemary is still making a kick formation. Then when she lands, Rosemary makes a huge destruction of her landing destination.

Space and Time Key Ichimonji: This requires Rosemary in grown up form and she has her Space and Time Barrier and Zoro and his swords. Zoro and Rosemary both hold the space and time barrier while Zoro combines his 3 swords. Then the Space and Time Barrier and 3 swords look even more powerful than normally. And then the sword starts performing various attacks.

History:

Rosemary was born into Kuroshiwa Hospital. Then her aunt Ventuswill sealed the chimera spirit into Rosemary. The chimera spirit is considered the most powerful and legendary because of the mass destruction it caused in the past.

So ever since then, Rosemary has been bullied by the rest of the Kuroshiwa people because of her Chimera spirit. People wouldn't talk to her, they would make fun of her or tease her, or say she reeks of "cat breath."

Rosemary felt like she wasn't apart of this planet at all. She hates the chimera spirit that was within.

In fact, her own relatives hated her. Not even Ventuswill, or Terrable, or Aquaticus, or Annemarie or Mollyana, liked her that much.

But then there was one person that treated Rosemary with respect: Lady Antebellum. She didn't care about Rosemary's monster, she liked her for who she was. Flexide treated her with respect too, but not as much as Lady Antebellum.

Whenever rosemary got herself into trouble, Lady Antebellum would defend Rosemary and never got her in trouble. When there was a mishap with Rosemary, Lady Antebellum would just laugh not even giving her a mad look.

But then one day out of the blue, Lady Antebellum had to go somewhere. Rosemary wanted to come too, but Lady Antebellum told her to stay. Then Lady Antebellum gave Rosemary her Talisman and her monster charm bracelet. Then Annemarie and Mollyana came down to see what was happening. And then Lady Antebellum, hugged the 3 of them all of the same time, thanking them for having a good life. Lady Antebellum thanked Flexide too, but mostly Rosemary for a good life.

Lady Antebellum had to go to Hill Forest to go do something.

But as soon as Lady Antebellum got there, some human pirate placed a grenade near Lady Antebellum.

Lady Antebellum knew about the bomb, but decided to stay, knowing that it was her time.

Then, Kaboom!

There was an explosion in Hill Forest. Kuroshiwa Police were sent to find and discover what happened. But then shocking news shocked them: They found out that it was Lady Antebellum that had died in the explosion.

Word got around to Kuroshiwa and to the Kuroshiwa throne that Lady Antebellum had died. Most people in the throne seemed to be really upset. Flexide for some unknown reason, didn't show any pity or in fact, any emotion at all. The sisters were so upset. But Rosemary was the most upset of all, knowing that she had lost one of life's great opportunities.

Then 1 month later, the Kuroshiwa family attended Lady Antebellum's funeral. (Including Ventuswill, Terrable, and Aquaticus, and so on) Every one but the three sisters left. Rosemary looked so upset she was too speechless.

But then, she broke the silence saying that she'll get revenge on the person who killed Lady Antebellum.

Then Mollyana was all over her saying, that if Rosemary tries to get revenge, then she'll be as bad as the killer.

But Rosemary didn't really care if she gets as bad, or even dies, as long as she avenges Lady Antebellum.

Then when everyone else was asleep, Rosemary couldn't sleep, so then she decided to get herself a drink, but then, she overheard Flexide say something.

Something that sounded like killing her!

Rosemary could not believe her ears! No way would Flexide do something like that to even one of his own children.

She knew there was something about him. In fact, Flexide hated Rosemary and Lady Antebellum.

But what Rosemary or anybody else on Kuroshiwa doesn't know about Flexide is that he was the one who killed Lady Antebellum.

Kuroshiwa police found out that the pirate must've been controlled by the Iblis monster. The Iblis Monster is the monster that controls people's minds. And it requires someone to trigger the monster.

Rosemary overheard that Lady Antebellum died because of someone triggering the Iblis.

Then things, began to turn worse for Rosemary.

People began to bully her more often, they were scared of her, they didn't want anything to do with her, people didn't even dare to look Rosemary in the eye.

With out Lady Antebellum to defend her, Rosemary was powerless.

Then, all of a sudden Rosemary's relatives started treating her with respect all because they felt bad for her and no matter how much they hated rosemary, they had to respect her under for Lady Antebellum's sake.

Rosemary decided that she couldn't take it anymore so she ran away from Kuroshiwa to the planet Earth. Then she got spotted by the Kuroshiwa Police and got chased by them. The policemen were attacking Rosemary in their ships while Rosemary was flying her ship.

Then she spotted a planet that had blue, green, and white knowing that it must be Earth.

Then Rosemary turned her ship back into her transforming Talisman necklace passed down from her mother. And started to fall head first.

The policemen then realized what Rosemary was doing, so then they went back to Kuroshiwa to alarm King Flexide.

Then Rosemary then falls into earth and then she goes unconscious knowing that she might die. She heads for the water while heads for the water while she's at it.

However she might get one of her wishes, with a certain rubber straw hat captain.

After a day of fighting and regular schedules, the Straw hats fell asleep. But Luffy couldn't sleep so then, he decides to look at the stars, in the meantime Rosemary was already on Earth still falling, head first, unconscious, then Luffy spotted something coming from the sky. At first he thinks it's a shooting star, but then it goes down to the ocean.

Luffy thinks he should catch it so he uses Gum-Gum Whip to catch the flying thing. But the shooting star was actually a girl. Luffy then puts the girl in his room while he goes out sleeping in the hallway.

In the meantime, Rosemary wakes up asking where is she, then she discovers a straw hat. Rosemary thinks she is dreaming so then she goes to sleep.

Then the next morning, Nami wakes up, finding Luffy sleeping in the hallway. Nami is suspicious of why Luffy is sleeping in the hallway so then she threatens him of going into his room if he doesn't admit of what he's hiding.

Luffy is a little upset that Nami doesn't trust him enough but then Nami explains that she knows that luffy is a bad liar and that he'll admit it right away.

Rosemary then wakes up upon, hearing some voices outside of the door.

Nami puts her hand of the door knob and Luffy begins to panic on the inside thinking that he doesn't stop Nami that she'll kill him.

But then Rosemary already opens the door saying good morning to Nami while saying her name.

Nami looks so shocked and Luffy has the same kind of face. Then Nami turns blood shot angry and then yells at Luffy asking why he has a girl in his room.

Back on Kuroshiwa, the Kuroshiwa councilmen and policemen and Flexide were having a meeting about Rosemary running away from Kuroshiwa to Earth. Flexide then says that he'll send a search party to find Rosemary. All of the policemen and councilmen were shocked by Flexide's decision mentioning one of the main Kuroshiwa rules about not going to Earth. Then one of the policemen mentions Lady Antebellum's name and Flexide silences everyone and to never mention the name ever again. Then Flexide begins to think that he'll kill Rosemary once she gets back to Earth.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats begin to freak out that Luffy found Rosemary descending from the sky.

Then some of the Straw Hats what happened last night. Luffy tells the very beginning of the story but then Zoro says to get to the point.

Then Luffy says that he found a shooting star across the sky but then I realized that the shooting star was coming down into the ocean not across the sky.

Everyone but Robin began to laugh like Luffy was joking. Nami asks what the girl's name is and then Rosemary says her full name and then Robin says how interesting the name sounds.

Robin then began to make some theories of where Rosemary came from.

Zoro suggests that Rosemary came from a cloud but then Sanji made a point, and then Luffy suggests a helicopter and then Nami hits him on the head.

Then Robin defends Luffy of where she came from and that she did come from the sky. Then Robin says that maybe she came from outer space. Which had the straw hats thinking that maybe Robin was right considering that she didn't come from a cloud or a helicopter.

Later, the Straw Hats have to teach Rosemary their earth ways starting with eating earth food.

Sanji made beef udon. Everyone else is eating and then Rosemary doesn't even budge to pick up a utensil.

Usopp asks what's wrong and then Rosemary explains that she's never had earth food before.

Sanji is like, if you don't try it you'll never know. Then, Rosemary is like can we at least try some Kuroshiwa food.

Sanji's really curious of how Kuroshiwa food is made and then luckily, Rosemary brought some pictures of some Kuroshiwa food.

Everyone looks at them and they do look pretty disgusting and weird. The ingredients are in the back but, most of the ingredients require Kuroshiwa stuff.

With Rosemary and her transforming necklace, makes a food machine of Kuroshiwa food.

The food really weird looking and different. Rosemary and Luffy is eating them like crazy while everyone doesn't look like they want to eat it. Then Robin tries and she says It's pretty good, then everyone takes Robin's word for it and eats the food.

They looked really intrigued so then Usopp asks what kind of ingredients are in the food.

Rosemary explains that some of them are cock tails and some of then are eggomoshu soup.

Then Nami explains how good the food is but then she noticed and then freaked out that Rosemary has blue black and white cat ears and a cat tail.

Then everyone noticed what Nami was looking at and then some of them (consisting of Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, and Zoro a little bit, and even Sanji)

Luffy says that it's so cool while Robin discovers the cat ears and tails.

Rosemary explains that she's a monster from Kuroshiwa. Rosemary tells them what Kuroshiwa is and then she mentions that people on Kuroshiwa have different monsters within them. Like how she has the Chimera spirit within her.

The crew finishes the food, then and then Usopp suggests that someone should give Rosemary a shower.

Nami volunteers to give Rosemary a shower.

In the shower, Nami bathes Rosemary teaching her how to bathe and the ground terms for bathing. Curious, Nami asks Rosemary what does she do for taking a shower. Rosemary says that you take a bath normally. But then you should fill the bathtub with some special coconut aroma.

Nami asks why you should do that and then Rosemary explains that the coconut aroma will give some sleep.

Nami gets it and then she spots the yellow Kuroshiwa tattoo on Rosemary's neck. (The tattoo is a star with a curled s at the end of it.)

Nami gets suspicious and asks what is that but then Rosemary says that it's nothing and Nami continues bathing Rosemary.

Afterward, Nami puts Rosemary in bed and decides to talk to the rest of the crew about what she found out about Rosemary.

Nami explains to everyone that Rosemary has some kind of tattoo on he neck.

No one believes her and then Luffy says that Nami was just seeing things.

But then Sanji is like it's not impossible because Nami had a tattoo when she was a kid.

But Luffy is still like but why would Rosemary have a tattoo for. Then Robin explains that maybe that tattoo is part of Rosemary's tradition.

Nami describes what the tattoo looked like.

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp, says that Nami is being way too paranoid and that she should take a nap and that the whole crew should take a nap.

Then the next day the Going Merry lands on an island so that the crew could get more food supplies. Everyone splits up to go get different supplies for the ship and themselves.

Rosemary got paired up with Chopper and Robin and are just shopping for some new stuff of the ship.

Then Rosemary gets hurt and gets bruised on the knee and then Chopper takes looked at the elbow. Luckily Chopper brought some ingredients. But then when Chopper has the medicine ready the bruise is already gone. Chopper is really confused and is thinking that he's seeing things too just like Nami.

Robin sees what happens but doesn't say anything about it because she doesn't want to worry Chopper or Rosemary.

The trio goes back to the ship and then the ship had to get going.

Then as soon as everyone got back on the ship, Nami claims that the crew had to get paddling. So then everyone gets paddling and then Rosemary gets a little upset about it so then she says with an attitude to Nami why isn't she helping.

Nami becomes a little shock at what Rosemary says and then name says that she is helping. Then Rosemary interrupts her and that she isn't really helping at all and instead she is just telling everyone what to do instead of just helping them. Then Rosemary questions Nami's abilities to help the team.

Everyone becomes so shocked of how Rosemary had the nerve to speak up especially to someone who's scary like Nami.

Nami becomes so angry that she nearly yells at Rosemary but then she remembers that she's just a kid and that she doesn't know any better.

Then Zoro and Usopp tells Rosemary to stop insulting Nami because she's very scary but then Rosemary says that she's not scared of a witch like her.

Nami becomes really, really angry, and then she tells Rosemary to stop talking to her like that, Rosemary is like she should start paddling instead of bossing everyone around.

Everyone was so shocked at Rosemary, in fact, no one had the courage to talk to Nami like that.

Later that night during dinner, Nami says that she stole another cool piece of jewelry from town.

No one is really that surprised at Nami considering she's a thief.

Then Rosemary, says to Nami that stealing is never right. No matter how much Nami wanted the item she should've at least asked or pay for it.

Nami then tells Rosemary to stop mouthing me. Rosemary says to Nami that she's just telling you to not steal. And then Rosemary calls Nami a witch. Once again, everyone looks at Rosemary with shocked faces. Nami feels so insulted and she's so sick of Rosemary telling her what to do so then Nami yells at Rosemary at the dinner table.

Rosemary yells at Nami back and then Chopper tells Rosemary to stop yelling at Nami because she's really quick to anger.

Rosemary says that she doesn't care and Nami nearly charges at Rosemary. But then Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Luffy pin down Nami.

Rosemary all of a sudden says to Nami that her mother should've taught her better and not to steal.

Nami once again becomes bloodshot angry and breaks against Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, and Robin's bonds and Nami nearly hurts Rosemary.

But Nami is still stopped by Robin's hands.

Rosemary excuses herself from the table and Nami excuses herself too. Then everyone becomes suspicious of things that have been going on ever since Rosemary came along.

Rosemary sits outside of the deck and Usopp comes outside to talk to Rosemary.

Usopp tells Rosemary that what she did today was wrong and that she should've never messed with Nami like that.

Rosemary says that she can't take Nami bossing everyone around while she isn't doing anything.

Ussop just says that that's the way Nami is.

Rosemary all of a sudden begins to bad mouth humans.

Ussop is scared by her talk and then Rosemary tells Ussop that she'll never make her way to help humans, ever. Even if the world would end, Rosemary would never volunteer to help humans.

Then she leaves Usopp all by himself and goes to her room and finally goes to sleep.

That's when Ussop realizes that Nami was probably right about Rosemary after all.

The next morning, Nami wakes up and then when she goes to look for Rosemary to talk, she realizes that Rosemary's gone.

Nami searches where she slept and couldn't find a sign of Rosemary anywhere.

Then Nami runs into Usopp and asks has he seen Rosemary and he hasn't so then they go looking for her. Then soon Nami and Usopp run into Zoro and he says the same thing, he hasn't seen her.

Chopper wonders what all of the commotion is all about so then he asks Nami what's her problem, and then Nami says go look for Rosemary.

So far, no sign of Rosemary. Then Nami asks Luffy and Sanji to help her find Rosemary. But nobody could find her.

Nami then remembers that Robin and her Flower-Flower fruit powers that maybe she could find Rosemary on the ship. Nami runs into Robin and Robin uses Ojos Fleur but could not find Rosemary anywhere.

Nami judges that probably Rosemary is on the nearest island based on the warm weather.

The Straw hats soon reach the nearest island. Which is actually a village in a matter of fact.

Nami tells everyone to split up and search for Rosemary that she could be here and that they should meet up by evening.

Everyone searches for Rosemary trying to find clues about where she could've gone.

Robin notices that Nami is upset about something so then she asks Nami what's wrong and Nami thinks that what she did to Rosemary was her fault. Then Robin was giving her some advice of what she should do.

Nami thinks she feels better of the advice but then it's nearly evening and none of the guys are back yet which worries the both of them.

Then Sanji and Usopp come back with no clue of Rosemary. Then Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper come back with no clue of Rosemary either.

Nami starts to panic on the inside thinking about Rosemary.

The Straw Hats start running all over the village until Luffy finds Rosemary standing right in front of them. Nami begins to be angry at Rosemary again for running away and worrying the crew. Then Rosemary begins to start bad mouthing humans once again. Usopp mentions that this is exactly what she did last night when he talked to her. Nami asks Rosemary why she's doing this.

Rosemary explains in a vague tone that she absolutely hates humans and that she'll never do anything for them. She won't even volunteer to help them at all.

Nami stomps up to Rosemary once again and tries to slap her, but Rosemary quickly stops Nami with full intense speed.

Everyone is curious about how Rosemary stopped Nami's hands very fast.

Rosemary then starts talking about pirates and how fake their dreams are.

Then it was Luffy's turn to become angry and tells Rosemary that what she was saying was false lies and asks what has gotten into her.

Rosemary says that she just hate pirates and humans all of them are fake and are lies then she says that extermination is their fate.

Luffy tells Rosemary that maybe she doesn't know or mean what she's saying.

But Rosemary interrupts Luffy and then challenges him to a duel.

Everyone is shocked by this and doubts Rosemary just because she's a little kid.

Rosemary tells them don't judge her by appearance because they don't know what she's capable of.

Luffy accepts knowing the he'll win in the first move.

The match off begins with Luffy shooting his Gum-Gum Pistol shots everywhere.

Rosemary uses her flexibility and reflexes and dodges all of Luffy's attacks and then realizes that Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit knowing that he's rubber.

When Luffy seems finished, Rosemary asks Luffy is he done and then she starts attacking.

Rosemary starts running around Luffy. The Straw Hats didn't get what she was doing at first but then Robin realized that she was beginning to make some kind of hurricane.

Robin was partially right, but then Rosemary begins to make a wind whirlwind and then she stops in front of Luffy and then pokes the straw hat off of his head and then she pokes his forehead.

The Straw Hats still didn't get what she was doing, but then Luffy started flying backwards into the rocks.

Rosemary mocks his abilities then Luffy uses Gum-Gum Rocket to charge at Rosemary but then, she ruptures the ground causing Luffy to fall.

Rosemary then tells Luffy that she knows that Luffy has the gum-Gum fruit and so then Rosemary bets on Luffy for the Talisman that she's wearing if he can master his devil fruit abilities in 3 days from then. Luffy accepts the bet.

The Straw Hats are shocked by Luffy's defeat by a little girl.

Rosemary once again mocks Luffy's abilities and says how pathetic humans are and disappears once again.

Nami wants to know more of Rosemary but then Rosemary vanished once again.

Everyone gathers around Luffy and then Chopper look at his forehead and tries to fix it.

Little did they know, Rosemary was actually behind a wall spying on them and hearing things that they said. Rosemary becomes suspicious of these Straw hats and their friendship ways.

Then she vanishes.

The straw hats run back onto the ship and wait to sail in 3 days from that night.

The next morning, the straw hats still look for Rosemary realizing that she vanished again, and then the crew runs into one of Rosemary's relatives: Kuroshiwa Kaze Ventuswill.

She demonstrates karate and Buddha moves making the straw hats think that she's crazy, (trust me, she really is). Then Zoro asks Ventuswill does she have something to do with Rosemary.

Ventuswill reveals that she is Rosemary's aunt making the Straw Hats go in shock.

Nami then asks Ventuswill does she have some kind of tattoo with a star and a curled s at the end. Ventuswill admits that she does and that it's on the back.

Ventuswill tells them that all Kuroshiwa people have tattoos on different parts of their body and different colors. Like how Ventuswill has a white one and it's on her back.

Nami wanted to see the tattoo and then Ventuswill showed the crew making Sanji act like his perverted self as usual.

Nami kept on asking where Rosemary is, making Zoro suspicious.

But then she remembers one crucial thing: Rosemary doesn't know how to get back home, but Ventuswill probably does. So if they find Rosemary, Ventuswill could take Rosemary back leaving this story a happy ending.

Ventuswill takes them to a certain dimension which takes place in a jungle which is called "Oddward Valley" where Ventuswill was born. The straw hats are also in jungle clothes just like she is.

Ventuswill tells them to just get used to the place and just have fun. Luffy gets the idea of where Ventuswill is going.

Ventuswill and Luffy start swinging around the jungle on vines. Then Usopp and Chopper started to join. Then Sanji wanted to follow Ventuswill and her beauty to join them. Then Robin told Nami to lighten up and just have fun.

Ventuswill starts acting like a crazy monkey (she's crazy once again).

Then she starts beating her heart like monkey's do but then Terrable and Aquaticus appeared out of nowhere and scared her.

Ventuswill turns around like a robot upon running into Kuroshiwa Mizu Aquaticus and Kuroshiwa Tsuchi Terrable.

Terrable tells Ventuswill what she did and how she violated the rules.

Ventuswill tries to defend herself and then she starts running away from them. Terrable uses his numming thunder to paralyze Ventuswill and her human "friends".

Ventuswill drags the crew along and then summons her Grimoire dragon and flies them away. Terrable summons his dragon to chase them down. But then the Grimoire lands in a certain place of the jungle called "Ancient Garden".

Then the two lions of the jungle or valley are the two lions none other than "Crimson" and "Amaranthine".

Rosemary then shows up and defeats the Amaranthine lion after Luffy recklessly defeats the Crimson lion.

Ventuswill then takes the gang to Vale River, where Aquaticus accompanies them where the laughing Death Wall seeks, Privera Forest where Terrable was accompanying them where the size transforming raccoon, and Sol Terrano Desert, where all 3 experts were showing them around where the humans live in some kind of settlement and where the boss Skelefang lurks.

After the defeat of Skelefang, the tour ends and then Ventuswill talks to Luffy about the bet he made with Rosemary about the necklace. Ventuswill explains to Luffy about the necklace and why it's only suppose to go to Rosemary and Lady Antebellum. Luffy thinks he understands the concept,but really he doesn't.

Then one day, Ventuswill goes aboard the Going Merry and asks the Straw Hats to help her find Rosemary. Nami protests saying it's hopeless considering how Rosemary disappears all over the place. Ventuswill convinces the gang somehow.

Now the crew is looking all over the village and then Zoro and Usopp finds a bounty of Rosemary for 40,000,000. The group reports back to the promised area in the village and then Zoro and Usopp explain of the bounty thing having Nami really angry and shocked.

Rosemary in the meantime, was wandering in some kind on shrine house and then she meets her uncle, Kuroshiwa Ishi Golem. Golem runs into Rosemary and tries to take her away by telling her that he has some kind of stomach injury. Rosemary doesn't believe him and then Golem shows her the fake injury and then threatens her by telling her that he will bring back her cousin and her lover.

Rosemary thinks about them and begins to break down and then becomes angry of what Golem was trying to do. Then she starts attacking Golem and making a huge mess of the place.

Meanwhile, Ventuswill brings out her invention: a scent tracker that could sniff out anything. The tracker lead them to the huge mess that Rosemary made and Ventuswill explains that Rosemary is also famous for having huge temper tantrums. The tracker continued leading them the rocky battlefield that Rosemary and Golem were fighting in Ventuswill identifies Golem and starts using her wind powers.

The guys start fighting them too and Rosemary all scolds at them for finding her and not minding their own business. Nami and Robin try to talk to Rosemary and ask her why does she keep running off. And then Nami mentions about the 40,000,000$ that Rosemary received all of a sudden. Rosemary admits that she was killing 500 pirates and 500 marines just to get her revenge. Nami tells her that getting revenge isn't right. Rosemary thinks about the things that she's done and then she goes to Golem and tries to heal him.

Robin holds her down and keeps her there and tries to reason with her. In the meantime Golem was looking at Rosemary and trying to get to her, but Robin held him down. Golem realized that Luffy had a crew and wants to get to Rosemary so Golem uses his Stone-Stone fruit powers to knock them except for Luffy and Ventuswill out.

Golem then tries to get to Rosemary and almost attacks her but then Luffy gets in the way protecting Rosemary taking the intended blow to the forehead. Luffy tells Rosemary that he doesn't care about her character because he finds her amazing. Rosemary looks at Luffy in shock and then Luffy passes out on Rosemary's lap and then Rosemary thinks of all of the cruel deeds and things and acts that she did to the humans and think that not all humans are bad.

Golem questions Rosemary and her relationships with the Straw Hats pirates. Rosemary admits that she will join the straw hats and that she will join them.

Golem becomes annoyed stabs Rosemary through the chest and then she says that her cousin and Luffy and her lover all look alike with the same dream even if they are different species. But then Rosemary shivers with a evil smirking Golem knowing that she has Hemophobia, a fear of blood.

Golem nearly stabs Rosemary again having Ventuswill in shock. Golem tries to kill Luffy knowing that he has the Gum-Gum fruit. Then Rosemary still defends Luffy. Rosemary says she will die for her captain and Golem kicks her out of the way and says that she's half dead already. Rosemary still keeps on shivering and then she stops all of a sudden stops shivering and uses Rosemary Punch to get Golem out of the way.

Rosemary then reveals that she ate the Heal-Heal fruit and that she could heal. Then Rosemary uses "Star Yin Seal Reserve" and "Chimera Rage Regeneration" and explains the system to Golem.

Then Rosemary begins to summon Aquaticus and Golem calls out Lin Fa and Xao Pai to summon the Golem and Ventuswill summons the Grimoire. In the meantime, the weak trio which consists of Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all woke up and saw the huge monsters and ran to the safest place.

Just when it looked like Rosemary and Ventuswill were loosing Rosemary also remembered her "Strength Of Infinity" technique. She used the technique defeating Golem causing the 3 huge summonings to disappear.

Golem is laying on the ground face down with a motionless body while he's still talking. Everyone else but Luffy wakes up and sees that Golem is on the ground.

Golem is still talking about Kuroshiwa and it's motives. Rosemary keeps telling Golem to shut up but the Golem mentions of who kill Lady Antebellum and then before he could even finish the sentence, Rosemary used the "Death Beam" to kill Golem once and for all.

Then Rosemary is in some kind of white room and then Luffy appears. Rosemary explains her past and then Luffy says to Rosemary that all of those people are idiots for treating her poorly. Then Luffy asks her to join her crew and Rosemary finally accepts while crying but Luffy tells her to man up if she's going to become the world's greatest fighter.

Then Rosemary comes back to the real world with an unconscious Luffy. Ventuswill carries Luffy while Rosemary teleports everyone back to the ship. Luffy finally wakes up energetic and then he asks what happened to Golem.

Rosemary admits that she killed Golem to stop him. But then Luffy mentions everything that happened like it was a fun adventure and then he begins to insult Rosemary a little bit. Rosemary began twitching her eyebrows and then she challenged Luffy to another battle.

Luffy walks back on the ship but saying that he accepts the battle. Everyone else gets on the ship and then Rosemary says her farewells to Ventuswill but will meet each other soon. The same thing with Terrable and Aquaticus. Rosemary then turns her necklace into a jet waver similar to Nami's and then she jumps aboard beginning the challenge.

Luffy once again uses Gum-Gum Pistol and Gum-Gum Propeller and Rosemary jumps on top of his arms and pokes off his straw hat. Luffy's afraid of Rosemary's powerful finger but instead of poking him backward, Rosemary kisses him on the forehead shocking everyone but Robin.

Then she says goodbye to Ventuswill and then Terrable and Aquaticus appear also saying goodbye and that they will meet each other again.

Luffy faints and then Chopper rushes him to the sick bay. Everyone comes inside with an annoyed Nami saying how reckless Luffy was in the fight. Rosemary then comes in the room and begins to heal Luffy by touching his forehead. Luffy then wakes up once again energetic and then mentions of Rosemary and her healing powers. Then Luffy says that she'll be joining the crew with everyone shocked but Robin and Chopper.

Nami protests that a kid will be a lot of work and that she'll be took weak to defend herself. Luffy says that she'll be fine and that she's very strong and that she might be stronger than him.

Rosemary loses her temper and starts arguing with Nami again. Then Robin says that maybe the two of them are happiest when they're fighting.

Rosemary then stops and looks at Chopper and then asks him does he mind and then Chopper becomes excited that he found someone who who has devil fruit powers and has the ability to heal using her devil fruit powers and that it'll be fun to have another doctor around.

Everyone soon begins to accept Rosemary as a crew member and not just as a monster. Rosemary feels truly happy that she found people who truly accept her and not just for the monster she is. With a new crew member on board the Going Merry, Rosemary along with the Straw Hat pirates are voyaging along to the New World.

Relationships with Straw Hats:

Luffy: Rosemary hated Luffy at first and distrusted him. She was even about to kill him too. But ever since Luffy truly accepted Rosemary for who she is, Luffy and Rosemary have a close friendship and a close bond. More like a brother and sister bond.

Zoro: Trains with Zoro and even takes naps with him. Is sometimes annoyed by his laziness and most of the time joins his laziness. But they barely talk to each other.

Nami: At first they hated each other, but then after Rosemary joined the crew, she hangs out with Nami most of the time. They get into a LOT of arguments just like Zoro and Sanji. Nami too, is scared of Rosemary's temper tantrums. The two team up with each other and Robin making Team Star Flowerine.

Usopp: Rosemary likes to go fishing with Usopp but likes to make fun of him by calling him nerdy or making fun of his long nose. But just like Luffy, Rosemary and Usopp have a close bond.

Sanji: Rosemary is sick of Sanji's perverted behavior especially when she's in her grown up form. But Rosemary does make dishes with Sanji after she complimented his cooking.

Chopper: Rosemary makes medicine with Chopper especially with her devil fruit powers. And also Rosemary gets along with Chopper since they're both monsters.

Robin: Rosemary also likes to spend time with Robin and make the team Star Flowerine. Robin's dark personality doesn't scare Rosemary though and sometimes, Rosemary does join her scary personality. And Rosemary has the same sisterly bond with Robin just like Rosemary and Nami.

Franky: Rosemary likes to build things with Franky and follows his personality.

Brook: Rosemary likes to make music along with Brook. But does get irritated with Nami when Brook asks her to show him her panties while she's in her grown up form. But like everyone else, does like his music like everyone else.

Dream: To become the world's greatest fighter.

Voice Actors: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) Lisa Ortiz (English)

Extra Info: Rosemary also has an anti called "Rosemary Ghost" who is made up of the 4 lost princesses or monsters

Theme Songs: Traveler Of The Wind/Kaze No Traveler by Joe Rinoie and Mizuno Saaya (Rune Factory 4 Opening)

For You by Azu for Rosemary's grown up form (Naruto Shippuden ending 12)

Dancing In The Velvet Moon (Rosario + Vampire Ending) and Trinity Cross (Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Ending) both by Nana Mizuki.

Simple and Clean remix version by Utada Hikaru for Rosemary falling out of the sky from Kuroshiwa to Earth (Original Kingdom Hearts Opening)

Uchuu No Hana by Kikuko Inoue, Mai Kodowaki, and Yuu Asakawa for Rosemary's grown up form. (Including Nami, Robin, and Ventuswill) (UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie)


End file.
